Never Thought
by Reioko
Summary: Sango is done with Miroku and Kouga has lost Kagome to Inu-yasha. Will the two be able to start a romance without Miroku in the way. And even after that will Koga be able to let Kagome go?
1. Default Chapter

Sango/Kouga pairing  
  
Sango is done with Miroku and Kouga has lost Kagome to Inu-yasha. Will the two be able to start a romance without Miroku in the way. And even after that will Koga be able to let Kagome go?  
  
Never thought  
  
Chapter 1 Good bye to you  
  
Sango walked through the village she was so used to now. She and the others had stayed in Kikyo's old village. She reached the hut she and Miroku shared. When she walked inside she saw Miroku with a young girl of about 15 of the village. Miroku was promising to marry her soon and that he would make her the happiest girl alive.  
  
"Miroku..." Sango whispered barely loud enough for him to hear. "Sango..." he said as he turned and saw her. "It's not what it looks like Kiva was just helping me... um practice for a play... yes a err play..." "Miroku just be quiet." Sango said trembling with anger. She no longer felt sad she felt anger. For he had promised to marry her, yet time and time again she found him with someone else, she always forgave him.  
  
Now she was done. Sango went into another part of the hut and changed into her slayers outfit. She was leaving forever this time.  
  
She grabbed her weapons. "Kilala... let's go." She choked out. Kilala came to her master and they flew away. Miroku ran out of the hut just in time to see her jump on Kilala.  
  
"Sango!" He yelled after her. "Miroku with that girl gone you said you'd marry me." Kiva told him sweetly cuddling him. Miroku smiled at the girl. He could live with out Sango and he knew it. At least he hoped he did.   
  
Sango was riding on Kilala. She had wiped away her tears. Truthfully, she felt a lot better now that she was single. Single... a word that she thought would never describe her again. Though she felt rather good about leaving Miroku she couldn't say she was happy.  
  
He was all she had left. Her wonderful monk. He was suppose to make everything better. Make all the pain, and suffering she'd seen go away. She'd been a fool to believe his lies. Just because the wind tunnel was gone didn't mean he'd change his ways.  
  
He had told her that she meant the world to him. And that he would never touch another women. Sango had caught him though. Every time he had done something. He had promised never to do it again. And she believed him. The pain of leaving him had hit and forced it's way through her body. She longed to see him, hear him, touch him, just be near him. But as a slayer she had learned to stay away from things that could kill or injure her.  
  
Miroku had done all these things to her. She thought she'd never love again. The pain inside her soul for Miroku was lost as she felt the sadness of the place she was settle in her souls. This village, her home, was more important then Miroku's love. Or so she was telling herself. Sango looked around remembering that final battle. Kohaku had been killed. Naraku had control over him in that battle using him. He was his slave. Kohaku did everything Naraku commanded. What did he get in return? His death. Naraku stole the rest of the shards from Kagome, and from his slaves. The effect killed Kohaku. Naraku became more powerful then any other.  
  
Inu-yasha was only able to beat him using the Backlash wave. Turning Naraku's own power back at him.  
  
That solved nothing. Sure her need of revenge died with him. But so did her brother. If that was the cost she would rather have her feelings of revenge with her brother alive. Sango looked around the village. It was destroyed. Houses torn done, roofs and walls falling in, in some places there were just huge holes. Sango had buried all of her villagers with the help of Kagome, Inu-yasha, Shippo, and Miroku. Thinking of that name brought back the pain.  
  
Sango ignored it best she could. If she was going to start a new life then she'd have to forget him. Sango walked around the village with Kilala, pushing the thoughts of Miroku far in the back of her head.  
  
She found her house. The main house of the village chieftain and his family. It wasn't near as broken as the others. Sango looked at it as she thought. She then decided to rebuild the whole village. No matter how long it took. She would begin with her house. Only one wall fell in and the door blown out. She should be able to finish that before dark. In a matter of fact she might be able to start her old garden up again. All the gardens had been burned. Either by the slayer defending themselves (not likely) or dragon demons.  
  
Kilala had left a little while ago. Sango began looking for her to start the building when Kilala landed near her. It was as though Kilala had read her mind. Kilala had brought wood and even caught two rabbits for dinner. This was going to be a long day...   
  
Back in Kouga's tribe he was very busy. Now that his revenge was done he had tribal matters to take care of. He had even to busy to go vist his Kagome. But soon he'd be able to go get her and they'd become mates just like he planned. He had even planed so that he had a week away. So he could "date" Kagome. His tribe was getting a lot better. After the men had died he was left with quite a few extra females. Many still had cubs from their mates. Unable to move on quite yet. But now as it was spring, many things were happening. 1st in the past 2 moons they had 10 new couples. The had undergone the ceremony of the wolves some of the 7 of the females were with child. And the older couples had a few females with child.  
  
The population was going up so they still had control of the area. Enough of the younger males had learned to fight. So their territory was slowly getting bigger. The only thing left to bother the people was... the lack of a hair. Many of the wolves were telling him to either 1. Go get his women or 2. Find a demon mate. He was getting ready to go take his Kagome. It was all arranged. Ginta would take control of the tribe and if anything was too urgent or they had to have Kouga they were to send the fastest wolf out to contact him. "Hey Kouga you leaving yet?" yelled Ginta as he walked in the cave. "Yeah I'm otta here right now actually." Kouga said as he stood up. It was amazing he could run again after only 3 moons. Naraku had ripped the jewel shards out of his legs and arm. He had been unable to even get up for a while.  
  
Kouga smirked as he stood gave a raised hand wave and took off running to his Kagome. Little did he know his Kagome already belonged to another.   
  
Kouga soon reached Kaede's village. Inu-yasha had smelt him and was waiting for him at the front of the village. "What do you want this time ya mangy wolf." Inu-yasha sneered. Kagome stood beside him shaking her head at his greeting. "Hello Kouga what brings you over here?" Kagome questioned him. "I'm here to get you Kagome." "And what the hell do you mean by that?" yelled Inu-yasha looking like he could kill the wolf. "Yeah I'm here for MY Kagome." Kouga said back.  
  
"um... Kouga I need to speak with you..." Kagome said slowly and quietly. "Alone..." She said as she looked at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha huffed as he walked away. "Good now that dog-turd is gone we can go with out him attacking me." Koga said as he grabbed Kagome's arm. "Kouga I can't go with you." Kagome said as she pulled her arm from his grip. "I already have a mate." Kagome told him.  
  
Koga's eyes grew. Horror struck his face. She has a mate! Then I'll have to go back empty handed and... Kagome looked at him and looked at him with a sense of sadness. "Kouga I'm sorry. I tried to tell you that I wasn't you women." Kagome told him though the words didn't get through to him. "Kouga you should...go." Kagome said letting everything sink in. "Who..." Kouga choked out. "Inu-yasha." Kagome told him. Kouga grew angry. That dog-turd stole my women I'm gonna kill him for this. I can't wait to sink my claws into his flesh. Koga thought hatefully. "Kouga it never would have worked between us and I hope you the best. Now just leave." Kagome told him her face growing hard. She knew if he stayed he would try and kill Inu-yasha.  
  
Koga turned his back and ran. Kagome thought that she had scared him away. But really... he ran because he couldn't let her see him. Tears blotched his vision as he ran. Damn it shouldn't hurt this much... He thought to himself. I can't go back to the tribe. I think I'll just run around for a while. Kouga heard his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten for quite a while. I'll take care of it... later. He thought as he tore his way through the forest.  
  
Kouga had been running since he left the village. He had forgotten about his stomach until then. Kouga had stopped near the top of a mountain. He was near a broken down wall when he smelt it. The smell of meat. Kouga went into the destroyed village following his nose. He finally found the source of the smell. Sango was sitting near a fire mixing a rabbit stew. One of the rabbits had yet to be put in the pot.  
  
"You gonna eat that?" Kouga questioned. Sango almost jumped at the voice behind her. "Go ahead." She said as he grabbed the rabbit. I must really have been out of it if I didn't sense a demon with that much of an aura. Sango thought to herself.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" She questioned Kouga. "I mean I thought you'd be with Kagome." Kouga almost choked as he heard her. Koga stared at her as though he'd seen a ghost. "What?" She questioned. "Kagome already has a mate." Kouga said now founding the ground very interesting. "Lucky her." Sango said as she continued eating. Kouga just looked at her. "Don't you care?" "Not really." Sango replied. She didn't really want to hear about anybody else having a mate or being married. Not so soon after Miroku broke her heart anyway.  
  
Kouga had soon finished the rabbit. He had gobbled it down raw in only a mater of moments. Sango hadn't even finished eating her bowl of stew. "Got any more?" Kouga asked looking around as though he was feverish. "Only in the stew." She said as she offered him a bowl. Kouga took the bowl and examined it. It smelled a little bit like rabbit. But the rabbit had been burned. He sniffed the bowl. It had some herbs and vegetables in it. He flinched. To eat or not to eat that was the question. He was really hungry.  
  
Kouga took a big gulp and the started eating the stew. After he had finished eating it he looked up with HUGE eyes. "That was actually good." Kouga said as he grabbed more and began eating like a mad wolf.  
  
Sango laughed as he did this. Laughing...without Miroku. How she missed him. Maybe I should go back for a visit or something like that. Maybe he'll stop this time (No he won't) What the...? Who are you? (I am Sam and I'm your conscious.) You've never talked to me before... (that was then this is now! Okay now listen up! Miroku is with a different girl every 5 minutes. That isn't what a husband would do! He even sneaks out at night to be with other women. I have seen him! You need to get over this loser! Find somebody who won't leave you every time a pretty girl is around.) I guess your right... (Of course I am. Now leave before your guest thinks your crazy).  
  
Sango jumped out of her daze after Sam had said that. She thought she WAS crazy after hearing that. It hurt to say this but Sam was right. She'd even seen Miroku leave once or twice. She confronted him about it just for him to say..."They had an anonymous dark cloud over them. I as a monk had to do my duty and get rid of it. She now knew for a fact he was lying.  
  
"Yo can I stay here the night?" Questioned Kouga. "I mean it's just so close to dark already..." Kouga He had run here blindly. He didn't even mean too come up here. But to make things better at least one of Kagome's friends were here. She would let him stay... he hoped. "Sure." Sango said as she stood up. "Where you going?" Kouga asked.  
  
"It's almost dark and I still have work to do." Kouga thought about what she said. Maybe he could earn his keep. "Can I help?" "No, I'd rather do it alone." Well he tried that was that.   
  
The next morning Miroku got out of bed thinking he'd see his Sango coming up saying she forgave him. But to his concern Sango was gone as was Kilala. All of their stuff gone as though vanished. Miroku came out of his hut to run into many ladies. "Miroku now that your wife to be is gone you said you'd marry me!" "No me!" yelled another. Miroku took a step back. "No she is coming back in a week." He told them. "Maybe next time."  
  
Miroku went in search of Kagome he was sure she would know what to do. When Miroku finally got there Kagome was yelling at Inu-yasha about something. Though they now are mated didn't mean they didn't fight. Miroku wished that they wouldn't do this while he had a dilemma.  
  
Inu-yasha had finally finished fighting with Kagome and walked away. That's when Kagome noticed him. "Miroku what are you doing here? Where's Sango?" "I was hoping you would know." Miroku told her not willing to meet her eyes. Kagome noticed this, and became worried. "Miroku what happened?" She questioned. So Miroku explained what had happened only a little while ago. "Miroku!" exclaimed Kagome. She was scary when like this.  
  
"Again? Oh and let me guess, you thought she would come back to my house like last time? I bet she meant it this time! Unless you find out where she's gone and NEVER do this again she MIGHT accept you back. But if I were her I'd never come back!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
Miroku began to take in what she said. He would wait for a few more days. After that he would go searching for his love. Where ever she may be.   
  
Sango had just finished planting the garden as she walked back to camp. She noticed another hut near hers had been rebuilt. Koga lying in front of it sleeping she thought. "So did you do that for a reason?" She asked the air. "Yep, I'm gonna live in this one for a while." Koga said still not moving or opening his eyes. Sango looked at him surprised she had thought he was sleeping. She was obviously wrong. "Well good night then." She said as she walked to her hut, and went to sleep.  
  
Koga had stayed there only a little while longer. He took in deep breathes her scent coated the air. She smelled good. Like Lila flowers mixed in with the smell of burning wood. Kagome didn't smell even close to this. This scent could make any demon go crazy. Lucky Koga had more sense then that. He hoped.  
  
Then he realized he hadn't thought of Kagome since he got there. Koga stood up and shook his head. He didn't need to have a craving for this slayer, but he did. His slayer... no his KAGOME! He loved Kagome he didn't even have a faint attraction to the beautiful slayer. Even if she was really pretty... no do not think that way your true love is Kagome. Even if she chose the fucking mutt. But she never smelt so good... Kouga was struggling to convince himself that he was in love with Kagome and not Sango. And as he fell asleep his last thought was... Sango will be mine.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Preview for Chapter 2. Sango continues rebuilding the village but why is Kouga acting different around here. Why is it one minute she thinks he's looking at her with longing the next minute he makes up a excuse to get out of there. And what's wrong with Kouga. Kouga keeps longing to exclaim his love for Sango. Yet he still feels a need to run. Miroku is on his way. Will Sango and Koga fall in love before Miroku gets there or is Miroku going to get Sango back. Find out next time in Never Thought.  
  
Hey everybody! If I get reviews it will help me and my muse write the next chapter faster! And a special thing for the ladies. Who is the hottest of the following... Sesshomaru Koga Inu-yasha Kurama Hiei Hiten Jin Trunks  
  
If you think of any others please let me know in your hopeful review! Also the guy MUST be an anime guy. And I will tell you the number of votes for each. Right now the one in the lead is Sesshomaru! My vote goes to him! I would also like to say thank you Mo-chan for editing my work!  
  
Reioko 


	2. Chapter 2

Never Thought  
  
Chapter 2 Not sure  
  
Kouga stared at the ceiling of his hut. It was morning and he could already hear Sango starting to work. But he didn't want to get up. Remembering last night he thought he would go mad. Sure he loved Kagome but she was mated, so why not move on. Then again every time he thought of Sango that way it felt like he was betraying Kagome. And he didn't even know if Sango liked him!  
  
What a mess this was. Kouga stood up and walked toward the door. As he exited he left his thoughts of Kagome behind. Now was the time to be with Sango. She wouldn't refuse him for a mutt... then again what about the monk? She used to always be with that monk, did he die? Kouga knew the only way to know was to ask. "So where's the monk?" He asked as he walked out. He saw Sango flinch when he said that just as he had when hearing the name Kagome.  
  
"It didn't work out." Sango told him her voice filled with venom. Kouga nodded, he got the point. No more talking on this topic. "Need any help?" he questioned. "No, I'll to so it by myself." She said turning and looking in to his eyes. A blush came up on his face so he turned his back to her. "Well then I'll go err... hunt yeah! See ya!" Koga yelled as he ran off.  
  
Sango looked at the spot Koga had stood. It's not that she couldn't use his help on the buildings but she didn't really want Kouga or anyone for that matter help her with something. Not yet anyway. She felt a need to prove to Miroku and herself that she could get along fine without anyone's help. And that's what she intended to do. Miroku... She thought sadly then stopped. I don't need that two-timer! What had brought up Miroku? She was doing so well of not thinking of him at all that morning. He wasn't even in her dreams! That had to say something.  
  
But then she remembered something that had happened only moments ago. Kouga had looked at her almost the same as Miroku. Except Kouga's eyes hadn't held the perverted nature of the monk. His eyes were filled with something different. Interest maybe... and she thought she saw him blushing... he was so cute like that.  
  
What the...? Where did that come from? I am not attracted to him! Miroku only broke my heart yesterday, I am not ready to move on. At least I think I'm not ready to move on... Maybe it would be better with him. (Now you're talking) Not you again... (Yes me and I am here to tell you that you are in love with him! Mwhahaha) Oh my god... (Yep, now all you gotta do is get him to fall in love with you) I am not going to do that! I was just with Miroku yesterday! (But you only thought you loved him! He was evil! You fell out of love with him soon after moving into the same hut. But Kouga is well Kouga he'd never do that to you.)  
  
I am so not listening. (Well at least he's a lot hotter then Miroku) My mind is in love with Koga! I think I have gone crazy! (You are crazy if you give up on love! See ya I gotta go to a party over in your memory bank.) I've lost it... Sango thought her eyes big. This is just scary. Sango continued her building. Without her control every once in a while her mind would wonder back to a certain wolf.   
  
Kouga was sitting on a rock near a river. He had decided on fishing. The slowest thing in the world. The fish could see him were he sat so he had to wait for a stupid fish to come by. Fishing left a lot of time for thinking. A lot. Kouga wasn't sure he wanted to think. For all he could think about was a certain slayer.  
  
And his lovely little blushing display. Oh how he cringed when he thought of that. He couldn't believe he of all people blushed. He didn't even blush when Kagome was around. This was just to aggravating.  
  
He wanted to talk to her really he did. But Kagome kept popping up in his mind. Every time she had that look of betrayal. It was rather scary. Kouga was just dropped on his tail in the dirt by that woman. Yet he still wanted her? This was almost as disgusting as difficult. How was it that she could move on yet he couldn't?  
  
Kouga shook his head. It wasn't a good thing to think, he found that out last night. Kouga had been sitting still for quite a while. In a matter of fact 4 rabbits lay right on the other side of the shore sleeping and some stupid fish had eaten all his bate. Life just isn't fair. Kouga jumped over to the other side of the river and killed all four rabbits. It was getting dark so he ran back to Sango's village so they could have some more of that cooked rabbit.   
  
Sango had finished half of a hut and worked some more at the garden. It was looking wonderful. Things had been peaceful, almost too peaceful. No demon had come back to this village. For she was a slayer and they would find her weak prey. She didn't think it was Kouga. Lesser demons may have been afraid but higher class demons could most likely take both of them in a battle. Kouga wasn't near as strong now as he was with the jewel shards.  
  
It was beginning to get darker. But, it wasn't even noon yet... what could be going on. That's when she remembered what her father said. "Sometimes nature is affected by higher demons or demons of their element. Sometimes they bend to their will. Other times it is hiding the purity of the gods by putting them behind a layer of clouds. Making it dark. Until that demon is slayed no light shall hit the area. "  
  
She was guessing it was a higher demon. It wasn't raining or thundering. Just dark. Sango didn't like the looks of this. She changed in to her slayers outfit and grabbed Hiraikotsu. She made sure her sword was there and then waited.  
  
In no time at all a monstrous demon appeared. It was taller then many beasts she had ever seen. She could sense his demonic aura. It was strong. No wonder the lower class demons stayed away. Sango knew what she had to do. She wouldn't let him destroy her village. Never again. She raised Hiraikotsu as he came in. Now that she could see him she shook in slightly for only a moment in fear. Taller then any mountain. Even Mt. Fuji. He had a sword bigger then her village. His eyes were blood red. She would destroy this monster or die trying. And she thought it would be the later of the two.   
  
Kouga had found that he had run in the wrong direction. He was at Kaede's village again. Crap... He thought to himself. Kouga turned to run the other way when he heard a familiar voice. "Kouga you can't keep coming back her for me." Kagome said looking at him. Kouga turned around and almost laughed. He had been attracted to...her. She wasn't really wearing things people in this time would. She wasn't really the goddess he had made her out to be.  
  
Why did all this come up now? Maybe he was never in love with her. Most likely just wanted her powers and forced that to be called love. What a fool he had been. "Kagome, I didn't come here for you." Kouga told her his usual arrogance in his voice. Kagome's angel face fell. "Then what do you want?" She asked venom dripping in her voice. "Sango." He said and then covered his mouth. Whoops that shouldn't have slipped out. Kagome almost beat his head in. "Well she isn't here!" Kagome yelled and turned her back. Kouga didn't say any thing he just turned around and ran.  
  
Kagome tuned to find him gone. "KOUGA!" She yelled after him. "What are you yelling about?" Inu-yasha asked as he walked over. "Nothing..." She told him angel face back on.   
  
Kouga was running toward the village he and Sango were staying in was. He had lost all his need to be with Kagome during that little ordeal. That's when he smelled it. Blood... coming from his village! Kouga ran toward the village. When he got there he saw a huge demon. His powers didn't even rival it's. The demon before him was bleeding. Many gashes were in him. That's when it hit him. Sango is defending her village. She'll make a perfect mate. Kouga thought. He looked for Sango.  
  
Then something else hit him as he saw her bloody form holding her huge boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!" She called as she threw the boomerang at the demon and fell to her knees. The demon took a few more gashes in his body. But not enough to kill him. Kouga joined the battle. He attacked the demon with as much force as he had. Not near enough. But the demon gasped. Kouga hitting it had made him bleed much faster. "I will come back another day to kill you for destroying my brother." The demon shrieked its voice higher pitched than Kagome's scream.  
  
Sango fainted as soon as he turned his back. Kouga ran over to her and picked her up taking her to her hut.   
  
Kouga had been waiting for Sango to wake up for what seemed like a millennium. She had been knocked out pretty good. Kouga was pacing around. He didn't know how to take care of wounds. Demons could heal themselves. This was something he didn't need right now.  
  
Kouga heard a sound from behind him. Sango was sitting up and holding her head, "What happened...?" She asked quietly. Kouga turned around and stared at her. He didn't think a human could wake up so soon after that many injuries. Kouga told her about the battle and how he found her. Sango nodded mutely. "Could you give me the bandages?" Sango asked Kouga. Kouga nodded and handed them to her. "Could you leave for a while?" She questioned him again. "Sure..." Kouga said as he walked out.  
  
Kouga began working on dinner. He used the rabbits he had caught and attempted to make rabbit stew. He burned it every time. Kouga threw Sango's cooking pot as far as he could. This just happened to be deep in the forest. That's when he realized that he just threw something that belonged to Sango. He didn't think she'd be in a good enough mood to go get it. Kouga ran after the pot. "STUPID POT!" He yelled when he found it kicking it in to the river. The pot was pushed away by the current. "Oh Shit!" Kouga yelled as he ran back after the pot.   
  
Sango had finally finished wrapping her bandages. The pain in her body had numbed down quite a bit. That's when it happened the most terrible thing of all time... (I'm back) Why can't you just leave me alone? (Because you need to fall in love with Kouga!) No I don't!! I LOVE Miroku it'll take more then two days to hate him. (But Kouga saved you) So has Miroku! (Kouga has those great legs) Now that you mention it... WAIT A MINUTE! You cheated... (Oh but he is hot. You have to admit it.)  
  
No! (Okay then let's talk about what else is great about Kouga... have I mentioned his legs?) Yes!! Leave me alone! (No! Well let's see what about those eyes?) Their okay... (What about his nice long pretty hair?) That's nice too... but his hair might be prettier then mine! (Not in his eyes!) Whatever... (What about his personality?) Well.... (He isn't a womanizer or a pervert like some people we can mention cough Miroku cough) I heard that... (Heard what....? Come on you like him don't you?) Yeah but... he's a demon for one. (Kagome's with a half-breed though) She used the Shikon no tama to make it so she could live as long as him.  
  
(Over come the bounders of time. Come on at least give it a shot!) WHY..? (Look Miroku is going to come after you) YES (But he's only coming because he thought you'd be back saying you forgave him in the morning. And so that he won't be pummeled by all the girls in the village. You know the one's he proposed to. He told them once you were gone he'd marry them!) That bastard...  
  
(My sentiments exactly! So Kouga is perfect for you will you just let Miroku go and try to fall in love with someone worthy of your affection? Like Kouga) Yes... sure why not. But what about my home? (They would want you to move on and be happy!) Even if it's a demon? (Even if it's a demon) You sound like my mother.... (Well I gotta go. Kouga's coming.)   
  
Sango walked outside in her normal Kimono when she noticed Kouga carrying the cooking pot coming up the path. She could hear him mumbling curses. She almost laughed until she saw three burnt rabbits and one that still hadn't attempted to be cooked.  
  
"Kouga... what did you do?" Sango questioned him. Kouga turned startled. He hadn't realized she was there. Kouga suddenly found the inside of the pot very interesting. "I was trying cook the rabbits..." Kouga said shame written all over his face. (A perfect opportunity to get closer to Kouga! Teach him how to make stew!) Get out of my head! Sango thought. "Well I could teach you if you'd like." Sango said, I can't believe I'm listening to Sam.  
  
Kouga looked up his eyes suddenly becoming very bright. The perfect chance to talk to her! "That'd be good." Kouga said with a smile. He's got a cute smile... Sango thought with a smile of her own.  
  
"Well first of all you need water in the pot." Sango commented putting water in the stew pot. Kouga nodded not really listening. He saw her light a fire she must of said something else but he was busy staring at her. She was beautiful. She looked better then Kagome ever did. Kagome would be useless to his tribe now. But Sango could fight.  
  
Sango had begun walking away. Kouga realized he was supposed to be following her. He started wondering what her hair would feel like... Kouga nodded again. As she grabbed some vegetables and herbs. She was telling him something about how to pick them so you get the right part. Kouga was knocked back down to earth after she pitched his ear. "If your not going to listen I'm not going to teach you!" Sango said angrily as she pinched him by his ear.  
  
Kouga yelped as he was dragged along by her. He liked the look in her eyes when she was angry, maybe he should do this more often. He liked the sound of her voice too it was like... how do you explain a voice...? Sango finally let him go and stopped scolding him as she put the all of the veggies and herbs into the pot. Then she cut the rabbit into smaller pieces dropping them into the pot as well.  
  
That's when the wonderful aroma of rabbit stew began. He really should have listened. Kouga laid on his stomach waiting for it to be done. Kilala came over and sat in her masters lap and Sango stirred the stew every now and then. Kouga hated the sound of silence.  
  
"So what brings you here?" He asked her, wondering why she wasn't in a human village like Kagome's. "This is my home. It's where all the slayers used to live." Sango said serving each of them a bowl. "Where are they then?" Kouga asked her looking around. Sango pointed over to the mounds of earth near the wall of the village. "Over there." "Their all dead!" Kouga yelled finally understanding. "But they were slayers... Slayers don't die easily." Kouga commented. "Naraku tricked us. He sent all the best warriors away to fight one of his weaker demons and told many demons where the slayers live. Many demons want revenge." Sango told him eating some more of her stew.  
  
Kouga had a bad feeling he brought up painful memories like those of his fallen men. Sango stopped eating and rose. She walked toward her hut. "I'm going to bed." She whispered knowing he was a demon who would have heard that. Now Kouga felt really bad... "Damn it..." Kouga said under his breath. He and Kilala quickly finished off the food. That's when he took a deep breath and smelt something he thought he caused. Salt water...  
  
Sango was crying. This was bad. He was trying to get her to like him. Stupid Kouga, why the hell did you do that? He mentally bashed himself. Kouga walked over to her hut and knocked. "Go away." Sango said at the sound of someone knocking. Kouga opened the door anyway.  
  
Sango hid under the blanket. "I'm not crying." Sango said as Kouga came in. Kouga sat by her mat. "Sorry..." was all he could think to say. Sango listened to him through the blanket. "For what?" She questioned him. "For... bringing those memories up." Kouga said quietly. Sango had stopped crying. At least that was a good sign. He hoped any way.  
  
"It's okay." Sango said coming up from the covers and looking at him. She smiled at him to let him know it really was okay. Kouga smiled back. Yes! She doesn't hate me and I still have a chance! Life is good. Kouga thought. "Well good night then." He said standing up as he left. "Night." She replied. Sam was right he has really great legs... (Told you so) Go away. (No!) Fine I'm going to sleep. (But we didn't even get to argue!) ZZZ....   
  
Miroku had been walking all day now. He knew Kagome was right. Sango would move on unless he found her. And Inu-yasha refused to help find her. Inu-yasha had always thought Sango could do better. And he told Miroku himself. If I find her then I promise I will never look at another woman that way again. Miroku thought making a vow as he walked through the forest. He had decided to try the battle field were Naraku was destroyed.  
  
It was as good of place as any. Miroku had been walking for what seemed like ages when he came upon a large home. This looks like a good place to stay the night. Miroku thought as he walked up to the door and knocked. An elderly lady answered "Hello what can I do for you?" She questioned him.  
  
"I was hoping I could assist you. I sense a dark ominous cloud around your home. If I could stay the night I would be happy to make this cloud disappear from your home." Miroku said to her. The elderly women nodded to him. "We would be ever so grateful if you did so." She told him leading him to the house.  
  
Miroku smiled as he put up all of his wards. "Your home is safe once again." He told the women bowing. "Thank you young man. Please come this way." She told him as she brought him to a room. There sat five of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. "For helping me I would like you to choose one of my grand daughters for your wife." The elderly women told him.  
  
Miroku stared at them. Well I haven't found Sango yet so my promise isn't in affected right now... but... if I don't find Sango or she's moved on.... Miroku thought to himself. Well no use thinking about it tonight I have to decide if I want the oldest or the youngest or... Miroku thought being the wonderful person he had always been. She is by far the most prettiest. But she has longer hair. Miroku thought. This is going to be a great... Miroku thought.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Preview for Chapter 3. Miroku is on his way to his beloved Sango. After picking one of the elderly lady's grandchildren of course. The village is getting repaired and is looking better than ever. So is Sango In Kouga's eyes. But does she feel the same way? Even if she does will Kouga's tribe except her? Will Miroku steal her away? Find out next time in Never Thought.  
  
Wow! People actually like my story! Thank you so much for reading it. Is it easier to read with the spaces? I hope it is. And again here is the 'Who is the hottest anime guy of the following.' If I missed anyone please tell me who. The number of votes is beside the name.  
  
Sesshomaru 2 Hiei Jin Koga 1 Inu-yasha 1 Kurama Hiei 2 Hiten Jin Trunks So far it's a tie for Sesshomaru and Hiei! Please send in your vote ladies! Oh and thanks for editing Mo-chan!!  
  
See ya next time,  
  
Reioko 


	3. Chapter 3

Never Thought  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Miroku woke early the next morning to leave. He packed his things and walked out the door, only to run into the old women. "Trying to sneak off?" She asked him with a smile. "You need to chose one of my grand daughters, sonny." She told him. Miroku thought about this long and hard. "I must go on a very dangerous journey. I would hate to take one of your lovely grand daughters some where they could be hurt. Let me instead come back after my journey is over." Miroku said. Always got to have a back up plan. This one just has the benefit of a beautiful wife. Miroku thought.  
  
The women nodded to him "You are right young man. But please choose one of my grand daughters before you leave. They are all being married off as we speak." "I would feel honored if I could have the youngest as my bride." Miroku said with a sparkle in his eye.  
  
The women showed a toothless grin. "Then she shall wait for you to return." The women told him. Miroku waved as he walked away from the mansion. It was time to continue his search for Sango.   
  
Sango had woken earlier the Kouga and began continuing her repairs. Kouga woke with yawn to the sound of a banging hammer. Kouga rolled over trying to cover his ears. Though it didn't help much with his demonic hearing. Kouga rolled out of bed. This was going to be a long day...  
  
Kouga got up and walked outside. Sango was so busy banging on a house that she didn't hear him yell to her. Kouga walked over to the stew pot. It was all ready cold? How early did she get up? Kouga ate the stew even though it was cold. It didn't taste near as good...  
  
That's when he smelt his dear old friend Inu-yasha coming this way, with Kagome. What the hell are they doing here? (Their Sango's friends stupid) Who the hell are you? (I'm your conscious! The names George!) Have I gone crazy? (No...) Then why am I talking to myself? (Because... good question! But that's not the point. I am here to help you make Sango fall in love with you!) I don't need help! (This coming from Mr. Made Her cry! Please you soooo need my help!) No I don't! (Fine then... I'll just bug you) I can't win can I? (No by the way you might wanna stop talking to me before she thinks your crazy.)  
  
Kouga came back to the real world after his nice conversation. That's when he remembered that Inu-trasha was coming this way. Just what he needed! Dog turd to come and ruin his day. Then again it was going to make Sango happy to see her friends. So was it a good day because she was happy or a bad day cause the mutt was going to be here.  
  
Kouga continued in his trail of thought while Inu-yasha and Kagome got closer.   
  
Miroku had traveled to the spot of Naraku's demise to no avail. Sango was no where in sight and none of the surrounding villages had seen her. He remembered this battle as though it was yesterday. He thought he was a goner. He had almost died by the curse in his hand. Luckily enough just as he was about to be consumed by it Inu-yasha had used the backlash wave and saved them all.  
  
Though the poison in his body had stayed for a bit longer. He shouldn't have consumed so many of Naraku's poisons insects. Sango had almost killed him when he revived for worrying her so much. Thank goodness she didn't. He liked his life. With all the wonderful women who wouldn't? Then again Sango didn't like all the women in his life...  
  
But still he had been with them... did that mean he didn't really love her or that he would always be the womanizing monk? What am I thinking of course I could change. I could stop being like I am anytime I want to... So it must be that she becomes jealous easily. Yes... she didn't like sharing me with any body else. Well once I find her and take her home it will be that simple. She'll still fight with me every once in a while... but then she'll come back just like usual. As soon as she comes home I'll go back to my old self. There is no reason I should worry about being forced to keep my promises of marriage with other people. Yes my Sango is the only one for me. Miroku thought as he left the battle field.  
  
Miroku continued his walking until it hit him like a brick. Sango must have gone back to her village. She must have wanted to take care of her family's graves! Don't worry Sango Miroku is on the way!! Miroku thought as his steps began speeding up as he walked toward Sango's far way village.   
  
"Sango!" Cried a happy school girl. "Kagome?" Sango said as she looked at her friend on Inu-yasha back. "It's so good to see you!" Sango said as she was pulled into a hug by her friend. "I've missed you Sango! Are you every planning on coming back?" Kagome asked her as Inu-yasha sniffed around. "What's that fucking wolf doing here?" Inu-yasha growled interrupting the reunion. "Kouga's here?" Kagome questioned her friend. "Yes, he's been staying her." Sango told her. Kagome smiled her secretive smile. "Inu-yasha why don't you go and talk to Kouga or go hunting in the forest for a while. I want to talk to Sango alone." Kagome said. "Feh." Inu-yasha said as he left.  
  
Kagome smiled as he left. "I get it now! Sango are you and Kouga a couple?" She asked her friend with a wink. "N-n-no." Sango said her face a crimson red. Kagome gave her that 'I don't believe you' look. "Well anyway are you coming back to the village?" Kagome asked her. "No, I don't think so. I'd rather not see Miroku again." Sango told Kagome.  
  
Kagome gasped. "That reminds me! Miroku is on his way! He wanted to get you back." Sango stared at her like she was mad. "Miroku is on his way here!" "Yes..." "If he had come back a few days ago I would have gone back but...." Sango trailed off. Kagome nodded. "You don't want him back anymore because of all of his so called 'harmless flirting', right?" Kagome questioned her. Sango only nodded.  
  
Sango and Kagome began walking around the village. "It's looking much better." Kagome told her friend. "Thanks Kouga and I have been working on it." "Kouga's helping you? Wow, I thought he only cared about his own tribe." "Well since he's living and eating here for a while I guess it could be considered payment." "Or maybe he is trying to get you to like him." Kagome suggested. Sango blushed as he friend said that. "He does not." At least I don't think so....   
  
Inu-yasha had been following Kouga's scent to one of the larger huts. I wonder what Kouga's doing here. After Kagome refused him you would think he'd go back to his tribe. Inu-yasha said to himself. Inu-yasha walked straight into the hut. Kouga turned around and bared his fangs, "What do you want mutt?" "What the hell are you doing in a human village Kouga? This just isn't fucking like you!" Inu-yasha told him trying not to yell.  
  
No matter how much he didn't admit it Sango was his friend and he didn't want a damn wolf to mess with her. "It's none of your business you damn mutt." Kouga told him angrily. "If I want to be here, then I will." Inu- yasha stopped glaring at him. He wants to be here. That must mean he... "Oh I see you can't have Kagome so you target her friend." Inu-yasha said rudely. "That's not why I want her!" Kouga yelled and then stopped dead in his tracks. "Shit." He said as he covered his mouth. "I really shouldn't have said that." Kouga said, though it was muffled through his hands.  
  
Inu-yasha stared at Kouga. Why that bastard is trying to get Sango as his mate...? Wait a minute... that's monks trying to get Sango back. But the monk has cheated on her with about every female at the village. Maybe Kouga would be better then the monk. And then he wouldn't try to steal my Kagome. Inu-yasha thought. "Well good luck Kouga." He finally said. "What the hell!?!?" Kouga yelled staring at him. "By the way her ex-lover the monk is on his way to find her and win her back." Inu-yasha told him.  
  
"Why the hell are you telling me this?" Kouga asked while taking a mental not of what Inu-yasha said. "Because that fucking monk is always cheating on Sango plus..." Inu-yasha said. "I didn't like the idjit from the start." Inu-yasha told him as he walked out of his hut.  
  
"So the monk is on his way..." Kouga said aloud as he went deep into thought. Crud, she might actually go back to that monk! (That's why you need my help!) Are you kidding me? (No... should I be?) Never mind... (So might I suggest a nice walk by the river? Perhaps some fishing? That way you'll have time together and....) Why the hell are you helping me? (because Sango is a beautiful human! She must be mine! Err... I mean ours!) Holy shit... my mind is in love with Sango...  
  
(now as I was saying you need to give her flowers and then you gotta kiss her and then...) Shut up!!! I can do this myself. (Oh I know you had Kagome all over you! I mean it was obvious she was madly in love with you. Oh but that damn mutt got her. Face it your love life sucks!) Yeah well so does yours. (no me and the one of the brain cells Lucy have got it going on!) I didn't need to know that. (That's what I'm here for!) Leave me the hell alone! (NEVER Mwhahahaha)  
  
I'm otta here! (You gonna go back to the real word? Good cause me and Lucy have a date... it's gonna be fun!) Too much information! Kouga yelled at his mind. It was definitely time for him to get out of there. Kouga got up and began talking to himself on how he should ask Sango to go fishing with him.   
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha had left with the promise of coming back by the next moon. If she hadn't come back with Miroku or left with Kouga as Kagome put it. That's when her mind started to bug her. Sam must have been aching for a conversation.  
  
(Hi) Hello (so what is your plan to get Kouga to like you?) I haven't really thought about it. I mean I was busy planning! I'm thinking of going fishing tonight. Then smoking some of the fish. (good idea, now just add taking Kouga and it'll be perfect.) That's what Kagome told me! (Great minds think alike.) Fine. (Yes the great legged Kouga is going fishing with us!) Wrong with me! I'm going to block you out! (That's mean!) So what?!? You're always mean to me!  
  
(You can't compare us!) Yes I can! Good night and good bye!!! Sango yelled at Sam before closing her mind to her. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask him to come with me." Sango muttered to herself, as she tried to raise the courage to go ask him.   
  
Miroku had been walking for what seemed like ages. He knew that Sango's village was a couple more days away. Unless he made better time then he thought he would. He had come to a village to rest in the night. This time he decided against using his old trick. He remembered how Sango disapproved of it.  
  
Sango... again. She disapproved of so many things I did. I miss her. I will find her and bring her back with me no matter the cost. Miroku thought to himself as he paid to stay in an inn. As he lie down Sango's face came to his mind. Sango why do you haunt me? I am coming for you. Miroku thought to himself as the smile that had been on her face transformed to the look of betrayal she had on the last time she saw him.  
  
Sango must have hated him. But still he couldn't help but feel that his Sango would welcome him with open arms. It was unbearable to see what would happen if she refused him. Some might have called him a coward but still he couldn't stand it if Sango had moved on and loved another. That's why he'd go and win her back. Before she had the chance to fall in love.   
  
Sango had finally gathered the courage she needed as she walked to Kouga's hut. That's when she heard voices. "Hey wanna go fishing... no that doesn't sound right.... Let's go fishing! Okay that sounds even stupider... what am I going to say?" She heard Kouga muttering as he walked back and forth in the hut.  
  
"Hey Kouga do you want to go night fishing?" Sango called to him. Kouga ran out of the hut. "Sure why not." He said trying to act casual. "Kilala you guard the town." Sango told the fire cat as she and Kouga left. "So have you ever gone fishing before Kouga?" she asked him grabbing her wooden pole. "Yes but I've never used a wooden pole."  
  
"What do you use then?" "My claws." Sango nodded. "That makes sense since you are a demon." Sango told him as she continued walking the path. "The rivers the other way." Kouga commented. "We aren't going to the river. We're going to go fishing in the lake." Sango told him with a smile. Oh how he loved her smile.  
  
When they finally made it to the lake the moon was already out. A full moon filled the sky that night. Sango sat some rocks out to hold her pole. That way she didn't need to use her hands. "That seems a lot more convenient." Kouga commented trying to compliment her. "It is. My father taught it to me." Sango told him.  
  
Kouga didn't want to bring her family up again. Last time he made her cry. That was not something he wanted to do ever again. Sango smiled at him. "Don't worry I won't freak out today." She told him with a laugh. Kouga smiled. What a relief.  
  
Sango put the bait on the line and threw it out into the center of the pond. The reflection of the moon rippled as she did so. Kouga took in the moment. The moon making Sango look like a goddess herself. Kouga felt himself go crimson. This wasn't a good time to freak out. Just because they were alone... with no else near... not even Kilala... under a full moon.... So it was a good time to freak out. At least in his eyes.  
  
Sango had too felt herself blushing. She couldn't help it. Kouga's bronze skin seemed to glow under the moon light. She couldn't help but look at him every five seconds. Then she had to turn away so she didn't get caught. She didn't want her poor heart broken twice in less then a week. That just wouldn't be right. The silence was killing her.  
  
Not a word was said between the two. Both trying to think of something to say, something to do. Sango was trying to force herself to talk to no avail of course. She just sat there beside him tongue tied.  
  
Kouga was trying to say something. Anything would work even something stupid. Though being a wolf he decided to follow instinct. "Sango..." He said quietly. Sango turned to ask him what was wrong but she didn't get the chance. Because Kouga had leaned in to kiss her. And she kissed him right back.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Preview for Chapter 4. Sango and Kouga's relationship is heating up. But will it last? Miroku is getting closer by the minute. Is Sango and Kouga's love deep enough to bid farewell to Miroku or is Sango going to return to Miroku like he thinks. Is Miroku even going to make it to the village? Or will he get distracted and end up going back to the grand daughter? Who was the demon earlier? What grudge does he hold against Sango? And why is he taking his rage out on Kouga's tribe? Found out next time in Never Thought.  
  
Hiya! Good to see ya all again! I hope you liked chapter 3. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm amazed people like my story! And fixed Chapter 1 (finally...)! Thanks for all the votes in my wonderful contest! I know that Kouga's isn't as loud and bold as in the series but I thought it would be funnier with the conscious this way. Gotta love Sam and George! Anyway here's the polls so far...  
  
Sesshomaru 5 Kouga 6 Inu-yasha 2 Kurama Hiei 2 Hiten Jin Trunks  
  
Keep those votes coming Kouga's in first followed by Sesshomaru in second! Hiei and Inu-yasha tied for 3rd! Vote for Sesshomaru! :D Oh and could you give me idea's on the most innocent adorable cute (Mo-chan wanted all that) for Mo-chan's contest? Thanx for your help! Reioko 


	4. Chapter 4

Never thought  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sango woke up early the next morning. Well at least early to Kouga. Sango had thought yesterday was a dream at first. Well actually she still did. There was no way she had gotten over Miroku... no way at all. At least that was what she told herself.  
  
(Just admit it happened!) No I'm in love with Miroku and he's in love with Kagome... (Nope, you and Kouga are in love!) That's a lie... (No you really truly kissed and you really truly liked it.) More lies! (But you admit to kissing him?) No... (Stop trying to hold it in. You love him and there is nothing you can do about it.) I should go start working on the village... (If you didn't love him you would have realized it is raining today.) If I admit to it would you go away? (Yes...) I kissed Kouga and I liked it. There will you leave? (Sure... but I'll be back in a hour to check on you. You know make sure you weren't lying or anything.) Damn it...  
  
Sango thought. Her mind wondered back to what Sam had said. Did she really like it? She must have if she kissed him back but... what about Miroku? It wasn't possible to fall in love with someone a few days after her heart had been broken by her one and only.  
  
Life was just getting more and more confusing since she had left her monk. She looked outside to notice it was raining. Just a light drizzle. It looked so peaceful. The rain turning the ground into a small amount of mud. Sango looked up and saw huge dark clouds. Most likely a storm. She didn't like the looks of that.  
  
Miroku used to make the best herbal tea on days like today. It always lifted her heart. It had been four days since she left the village. Since she left Miroku alone with his dozens of brides to be. She wondered when Kouga was going to return to his tribe. It's not that she wanted Kouga to leave it's just that she wondered when he would leave her.  
  
She knew he would. Leave her for his tribe. Just like Miroku left her for all the other women. She knew he would leave her. At least she told herself that. She thought that he'd be like Miroku. Putting other people before her. She forced herself to believe this. She couldn't let him in. Or else he'd hurt her.   
  
Kouga was walking around in his hut. He thought of last night. It had been great. He thought she'd push him away and say that she still loved the monk. But no instead she kissed him back. Kouga had been thinking about this all night. He was going to ask her to come back to his village with him.  
  
He knew she'd come with him. He couldn't wait to bring her back. In time he could finally call Sango his. He didn't want to rush into things like he did with Kagome. It might take time but she'd be his mate. And there was nothing the monk could do about it. He was hoping to ask her while they worked today. But he could smell a storm coming up.  
  
It wouldn't be the best time to return to his village. So he'd have to wait one more day. Kouga could wait one more day.   
  
Miroku had been walking for quite a while. He had finally come to a mountain he knew well. Kouga's tribe lived near here. He walked along the path thinking of his Sango. It was only a day and a half journey from here. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms again.  
  
He'd have to sneak away to visit the grand daughter every now and then. What was her name again...? Kiva lives in the village. Lora lives in the village. Chime lived in the village... Melissa was her name! What a wonderful name. I can't wait for our first child to be born. Miroku thought joy in his eyes.  
  
Miroku smiled at the thought of his beautiful bride. Of course he had to find Sango first. And tell her that he loved her and only her. Same as usual. He knew she'd accept and that she'd come home to him. She couldn't have found someone in only four days. Only he was that fast.   
  
Sango looked over to Kilala. She saw her friend's eyes darting about the room. She knew that was a sign that something is happening. She quickly changed into her slayers suit. She could now hear the thunder and lightening. Kilala transformed into the larger form and began growling.  
  
Sango and Kilala rushed outside just to Kouga there too. His eyes were looking in the direction of his tribe. "What is it?" Sango asked him. "Blood... wolfs blood." He growled. "My tribe is under attack." Kouga said feeling himself prepare for a long, fast run. Sango got on Kilala. "Get on; we'll go see what's going on." Sango told him not looking at him. Kouga got on and Kilala toke off for the village. But would they make it in time?   
  
Miroku was hiding in a dense forest as the rain came down faster. He was near Kouga's wolf den. He was hoping to seek shelter there. He continued his walk towards the place. Unknowingly going closer and closer to a battle.   
  
Kouga's tribe had been pushed around by the monstrous demon Sango and Kouga had fought. The tribe wasn't doing well. Many had died and more ran into battle. It seemed it would all end here. The storm was getting stronger by the demons presence. Lightning was sent into trees causing them to burn. A fire was stopped only by the amount of rain.  
  
Rivers were beginning to overflow. It was too powerful for them to with stand. Most had run higher up the mountain to be safe. At least from the water. Ginta was amazingly still alive. He and his wolfs were fighting one of the legs the beast had regenerated. Blood had soaked through the skins he wore. His armor was smashed. His spear covered in the blood of the beast that couldn't die. Or so it seemed.  
  
That's when a miracle came to be. When they all thought they were goners their saviors had appeared. Kilala had gotten there very quickly. Kouga and Sango stared at the beast. "Not him again." Kouga grumbled. Sango looked down and saw the massacre so many wolves had fallen. Even more demons lie by them.  
  
Kouga growled. No word could describe his anger. "What the hell do you want with us?" He yelled to the beast. Kilala was flying very high. So they could easily talk to the beast. His head was very close to them. You could smell the decay of his teeth. Blood covered his claws.  
  
"I want to kill you all!" He yelled as he threw a fist toward them. Kilala dodged his blow that intended to kill them. "Those damn slayers killed my brother!" He yelled in anger as he kicked the mountain. Causing the mountain to shake. These wolves just happened to be on the back to their village." He yelled laughing his evil laugh.  
  
Kouga had a look of hatred on his face. "Bastard!" He yelled as he attacked the monster. He had hit the beast with as much force as he had. Not even near enough. They had to slowly wore this creature down. Sango lifted Hiraikotsu up. If he wanted to get ride of her village she'd have to stop him now.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango called as she threw the weapon through the monsters gut. Sango jumped off of Kilala as Kilala bit into the monster. She landed simultaneously catching the Hiraikotsu. She then threw it again this time to the top of his head where the horns were.  
  
Sango, not waiting for her weapon to return, joined Ginta in attacking his leg. The demons and their wolfs had been given higher hopes. They all attacked with everything they had. The monster though taking a lot more damage was still winning. It looked as though no one would survive.  
  
Sango continued fighting with as much as she had. She soon jumped back up and joined Kilala. She attacked his head, hoping it to be his weakness. Unfortunately a clawed hand came upon her and Kilala before they had gotten close enough. The hand had knocked her from Kilala. She fell onto the cold, wet ground. Mud covered her.  
  
She got up. Her leg must have been bruised from that fall. She felt the familiar ache going throughout the leg. She knew it wasn't broken for then she wouldn't be able to walk, so she got onto Kilala again. It looked hopeless even to her. If only my friends were here... She thought thinking of Inu-yasha's Tetsiuaiga, Kagome's pure arrow, and Miroku's demon wards. They would all have come in handy during this fight.   
  
Kouga had been jumping around this creature. He tried to fight it, really he did but his strength wasn't as strong as this demons. He was a lot faster though. He could evade most of the attacks sent his way. Key word was most. He ended up looking at Sango, Making sure she was okay without even thinking about it.  
  
The monster took this opportunity to attack him. Every time he was distracted. Which happened quite a bit. Kouga wasn't sure why he was looking out for her. She was a strong capable warrior. Then again she was human. What could you expect from a human? She was strong compared to most humans but this was a demon.  
  
Kouga tried to smash the beast in the arm yet again. This time the monster was distracted. Kouga looked at the creature's line of sight. At first all he saw was one of the claws off the creature bloodied. He moved it away from what ever he had hit. That's when it hit Kouga like brick. Sango was on the ground blood flowing free from her stomach.  
  
That bastard wanted her to have a long and painful death... Kouga thought. He felt all of his energy growing. He had to kill this creature before it could touch Sango again. Kouga attacked with everything he had yet again. But this time he was a lot stronger. He felt as though he could beat this beast. Unfortunately the beast was still stronger.   
  
Sango was taking deep breathes. The pain in her stomach was unbearable. Sango breathes began becoming more rapid. I'm going to die... She thought trying to keep in as much breathe as she could. She knew she couldn't keep this up much longer. She needed treatment as soon as possible. But the only one able to treat wounds like this was Kagome and... Miroku. His name still made her heart beat faster. But that could've been from loss of blood.  
  
It looked like it was all over. That's when a familiar thing happened. Two papers flew from somewhere on the ground and hit the beasts forehead. The beast gasped as the holy power washed through him. He began shaking. He knew it was his end. "Nooooo!" Was the tortured cry he called as he fell to the ground. He was dead, gone, vanquished. Sango wondered who did such a thing.  
  
That's when she saw the familiar face, black hair, a staff, the clothes of the monk. "Sango!" Yelled the voice of Miroku. He is here... he came back to me... She thought to herself. "Miroku..." she whispered as the world got dark and his face blurred.  
  
End of Chapter 4.  
  
Preview for chapter 5. Sango is taken care of in the wolf dens by Miroku. Kouga has found himself a rival. Miroku is waiting for his beloved Sango to wake up unknowing of Kouga's affection for her. And Kouga seems rather angry at him. Will the truth come out about Sango and Kouga? Will Sango wake up? Who will she choose? Kouga or Miroku?  
  
Hiya!! Wow! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I can't wait till chapter 5!! Okay here's the polls on whos the hottest so far....  
  
Sesshomaru 5  
  
Hiei 2  
  
Jin  
  
Koga 7  
  
Inu-yasha 2  
  
Kurama 1  
  
Hiei 2  
  
Hiten  
  
Jin  
  
Trunks  
  
That's the polls so far! Please send your in your votes if you haven't already! See ya around! Oh! Almost forgot! Thanks for editing Mo-chan! I couldn't have done it without ya!  
  
Reioko 


	5. Chapter 5

Never Thought

Chapter 5

Miroku was taking care of Sango's wounds. Much to Kouga's disbelief she wasn't hurt to badly. Kouga had taken too watching Miroku's every move. He didn't trust the monk for more than one reason. He knew of Miroku's perverted nature.

Then of course he knew of the monk's attachment to his Sango. He wasn't going to let this monk steal her heart away again. Though he had felt a burn when she had said Miroku instead of Kouga. But he knew that she wouldn't take Miroku back. At least he hoped. Kouga sat near Sango. She looked so fragile, and weak. He didn't like that. He didn't like that one bit.

Kouga got up. He had to go and take care of his tribe. He had to leave a perverted monk alone with his woman. It didn't really feel right. In a matter of fact it felt down right wrong. But Kouga was the leader of his tribe he had responsibilities. Kouga stood up and walked to the edge of the cave. "If you touch her monk, you die." Kouga said in a spiteful voice as he walked out. Leaving a very scared monk behind.

Miroku smiled. He had been left alone with his lovely Sango. Finally... you would think that Kouga had been in love with Sango the way he had watched over her. But that could never happen. He loved Kagome. Then again Kagome was mated to Inu-yasha. So that could cause some problems for Kouga.

But what did it matter? He was with her again. Though the beautiful maiden he left at that old woman's house would have to be visited soon so she didn't get 'lonely'. Miroku loved being alone with Sango. Though it would be better if she woke up...

Miroku had never told her this but he truly did love her. Once he had gotten out of the nature of a pervert he was going to be true to her. He promised himself that if he found Sango he'd... he'd... great_ I can't remember... oh well... it couldn't have been that important... could it? _Miroku thought to himself.

Miroku began walking back and forth. What was that promise? He questioned himself. He knew if he kept on doing this he might remember. At least he hoped he would remember.

Kouga was walking around out side of the caves. His people were healing faster than he thought they would. It was the repairs that worried him. There were monstrous boulders blocking the food stores and a couple of the caves. This wasn't good. With all his men injured he couldn't get rid of them all.

A lot of his tribe had been killed too. That made things even more difficult. For now all the other demon tribes would want the territory back. And he was short on men at the moment. The only thing that probably kept them away was the fact that Miroku of the Wind Tunnel was here at the moment. And to top that off the last surviving Demon Slayer. Good thing no one knew that Miroku lost his Wind tunnel and Sango was knocked out.

_I wonder how she's doing... (She's doing fine stop worrying like a mother hen!) Shut up! No one invited you. (Be nice) Why should I? (Because Miroku's here) What does that have to do with any thing? (He might steal our... your Sango away) _

_No way in hell she still likes that idiot. (Ever heard the expression 'Never give up on love.' Maybe she'll go back to him just because she used to love him) No she wouldn't! (Yes she might and she will) Don't say things like that! (Don't tell me what to do! Your not my boss)_

_Yes I am! (No) Yes (no) yes (no) yes (yes) no! And that's final! (See? I have the power!! MWHAHAHA!!) God damn you! You little bastard there is no way you won! You fucking cheated! (How can you cheat with out any rules?)_

_Shut the fuck up you little bastard. (My my my what a potty mouth you have!) grr..._

_(I think I won!) get the fuck outta my mind you bastard! (I can't leave your mine! I am your mind!) That's a scary thought... (yes yes it is.) ha! I won! (That wasn't fair! You cheated you cheated!) How can I cheat without any rules? (Quit using my lines against me!) Why? What are you going to do? Go cry to mommy? (Grr... That's it! I'm outta here! Next time you need help in love don't come crying to me!) _

Kouga smiled in triumph. He had finally made that annoying little creature go buh-bye. But now that, that conversation was over he had things to do. Like... well actually he had nothing to do... that was never a good thing.

He didn't want to go bother Sango but then again that monk was there... He was stuck between letting Sango rest in peace or going and saving her from the monk. A very hard choice, mind you. So Kouga decided to let Sango rest in peace until the sun went down. Then he'd have to go see her.

Miroku sat near Sango's sleeping body. He pushed some of her bangs out of her face. He loved her face. It was so soft, so gentle. He stroked the side of her face gently. That's when he remembered Kouga's threat.

_I wonder why he would care if I touched Sango. I mean she is going to be my wife... as soon as I don't have a need to be with other women. But it's not like she and Kouga are a couple... I think... I'm soooo confused right now. If he loved her he wouldn't want me to touch her then again maybe he's just worried about her wounds. You never can be certain what goes around in that demon's head. _

Miroku stopped stroking her when some of Kouga's tribes females brought him fire wood for the fire. All thoughts of Sango forgotten he gave them a smile that could melt the Artic. "Why hello ladies." He said to them. They were younger females... at least they looked younger... maybe 15, but you could never tell their real age through how they looked.

They both giggled. "Hi." They said at the same time. "It is such a pleasure to meet beautiful women." He said kissing each of their hands in turn. The girls looked at each other, a small smile on their faces. They had heard of Miroku. They knew where this was going.

Miroku gave them a wonderful smile. "Do think that by any chance you lovely maidens would consider bearing my children?" Miroku asked them. Both of the demons smiled. They knew what his question would be. "Well..." The first said quietly. "I'm already mated." She told Miroku. His face fell quite a bit. "I'm not." Giggled the younger of the two.

"I'd be happy to bear your child." She said with a big smile. "No you wouldn't." Commented a voice from the front of the cave. "Kouga..." both girls said at the same time.

"Don't listen to her monk, she's about to be mated." Kouga told Miroku. "Thank you for telling me." Miroku said bowing his head in Kouga's direction. Kouga said nothing. The only reason he told Miroku is because he didn't want any half-breeds like Inu-yasha.

Kouga walked in and sat on a mat near Sango. "You may leave now." Kouga told the two girls. Both looked a little disappointed. "Bye-bye Miroku." The younger said with a pout on her face. "Bye." The elder said in a hurry to leave. "Come on sister let's not waste any more time here." She said grabbing the younger girl by the arm and dragging her out of the cave.

Miroku began building the fire. Soon a warm glow filled the cave. The sun was just now setting. Kouga had come a little early. Good thing he did too. He looked at his Sango. The fire made her look like she was glowing. Then he looked at the monk, who was also staring at Sango.

No doubt he still thought Sango was his. How mistaken he was. Then again... Sango had never agreed to be Kouga's mate so... Miroku still had a chance. That was bad for Kouga. Miroku and Sango had a history together. While he had a history of chasing after Kagome.

Miroku turned to him and smiled. He had no idea what was going on. "So Kouga, I take it you found it Kagome and Inu-yasha are mated." Miroku said to him. Like he had any idea of what was going on. Kouga could feel the humiliation. He had lost to a pathetic half-breed.

But then again, he would have never fallen for Sango had Kagome accepted him. In a matter of fact if Kagome had gone with him then Sango would have been with Miroku. But if Kagome did become his mate then he wouldn't have considered Sango. It was all so confusing... Though Kouga was happy he met Sango. But he wasn't really happy about Miroku.

That idiot tried to insult him. At least Kouga thought so. And he still thinks Sango would really like him. I mean really he only asks every pretty girl he sees if they would bear his children. That was rather ridiculous. Sango deserved much better than a womanizer. She deserved much better than a human too.

At least in Kouga's eyes. Well Miroku's little insult couldn't go ignored for to long. "Ah yes, that's true. I found someone much better. But what about you? I heard you and Sango had gotten into a fight and left you." Kouga said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Miroku put his head down at this. It could have just been a simple question but then again... The way Kouga said it, it was As though he was laughing at him or something. That made Miroku angry. He had gone on a long journey for her. He knew when she awoke she'd go back to his arms once again.

Then he could leave this place. He didn't really like Kouga that much. Before he thought Kouga was okay. Then again he was bothering Inu-yasha at that time. He was only bothering Inu-yasha because he wanted Kagome to be his mate. That's why he always insulted Inu-yasha.

_Wait a minute! He insulted me. Does that mean since Kagome doesn't want him he turned his affections onto my Sango?!? Does he want her to be his mate now? How did that happen? I wasn't gone for that long... but she couldn't love him. She loves me. There's no way she'd fall for Kouga. _Miroku thought panicking more at every moment.

Miroku suddenly began glaring at Kouga. Kouga glared right back. If you walked in at that moment you'd think they were in a staring contest. Which it seemed like they were having. Miroku finally decided there was no reason to hate Kouga unless he really was in love with HIS Sango.

The only way to find that out was to ask. _Here goes nothing... _"Kouga... are you... do you have..." Miroku stuttered through what he was trying to say. "Spit it out!" Kouga said in an annoyed voice. "Kouga are you in love with Sango??" Miroku asked as fast as possible.

Kouga really hadn't been expecting that question... what did he say. Does he tell Sango's former love that he was in love with Sango and planned on becoming her mate? Then again he didn't really like Miroku so why should he care if he hurt his feelings? Then again he didn't know if Sango really loved him in return.

Miroku sat waiting for Kouga's answer. It seemed as though it would never come. He knew he shouldn't have been a womanizer when he was with Sango, but he didn't think she'd move on. He thought she'd wait until he was done being him. It hurt Miroku so much to think she'd have moved on so soon.

He thought he had meant something to her. He knew that they would always be great friends but he was hoping they could also be great lovers. He had, had his eyes on her ever since she had first challenged Inu-yasha. Not only because she was so beautiful, okay maybe at first that was the only reason why at first anyway.

Then he had gotten to know her. She was the greatest person he could find to spend his life with. He was always groping her or something like that or was groping other women. Sango had never gotten too mad at him before. Other than the time at the village when she left him. But still... it had only been what... 4 days?

He didn't know what he would do if she had moved on. On his whole journey here he hadn't even considered it... he should have and that was obvious to him now. He knew he could go back and marry that girl or someone in the village... but the wouldn't have the same connection as he and Sango had.

Miroku couldn't help but to think of all the times he betrayed her and she let him come back. She had always been very understanding or so he thought. Sometimes he thought he could hear her crying, but he always wrote that off as the wind... or some other stupid idea.

He knew that she had really been crying. He should have gone to comfort her but... he had always seen that as opportunity to get out of the house to see other women. Kagome had even caught him once. She didn't tell Sango because she knew it would break her heart but if Miroku EVER did it again she would tell Sango AND get Inu-yasha to attack him.

He didn't think Inu-yasha would really attack him. Or that Kagome would ever tell Inu-yasha to attack him but... he was worried when she threatened to tell Sango. Yet he still snuck out. What could that mean?

Kouga was about to answer when they heard a moan from Sango's body. Sango's eyes fluttered open as looked about the cave. She sat up and held her head for a moment. Miroku had tried to go over to her but Kouga beat him. He was at her side cradling her in his arms. "Are you okay?" Kouga asked her in a quiet voice. "I'm fine..." She mumbled leaning into him. She wasn't really awake at the moment. She then rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at Miroku. So many different emotions flashed through her eyes. "Miroku..." Sango said staring at him ignoring the demon beside her. Kouga gave Miroku a death glare. "Miroku!" She exclaimed again a smile breaking through her face. She looked so happy to see him.

"Kouga..." She said turning to the wolf. That's when a spark of confusion came to her eyes. She loved both Miroku and Kouga... But she could only love one... what was she going to do....

Find out next time in...

Never Thought Chapter 6

Preview for Chapter 6. A wonderful reunion has occurred. Miroku and Sango have been reunited. But what will Sango do? She loves Miroku... yet promised herself never to return to him. Though she wants to go back with him so bad... yet then she'd have to leave Kouga here alone. What one too chose? Kouga the demon? Or Miroku the monk?

Hiya . Thanks for taking some time to read chapter 5. Tell me if it was any good in a wonderful review! I would love to hear from you all. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out.

My muse must have left me. Though she came back after my friend started saying it was taking to long for chapter 5 to come out. Of course my editor was half the trouble! She get forgetting to send me that edited version of this chapter! Don't worry I fixed it up... you'd be able to see if it was mine from the horrible spelling... hehehe Anywho...

I hope I'll get Chapter 6 out sooner then this one... Any way here's the polls so far! Come on people vote for Sesshy! He needs to win!!

Hiei 2

Jin

Koga 8

Inu-yasha 2

Kurama 1

Sesshomaru 8

Hiten

Jin

Trunks 1

My next update will take a while though. I'm going camping starting tomorrow for about a week and then school starts right after that... I'll try and get chapter 6 out ASAP. Well that's about it... Please send in your vote for... Who's the Hottest Anime guy. By the way... Who do you think is cuter Shippo or Kilala?? A question I just haven't been able to find the answer too...

Buh-bye!

Reioko


	6. Chapter 6

Never Thought

Chapter 6

Kouga silently cursed the monk in to the seven hells. Sango shouldn't even be considering taking that bastard back. She really shouldn't, he saw how that monk was hitting on the females. What makes her think that he wouldn't still do that if she went back with him?

Then again she never did say she would go back to him... but that look in her eyes... he'd never seen it before. She didn't even remember him while she looked at Miroku. That stupid monk was trying to steal her away. That was just plain cruel.

This was like with Kagome. Only it was a half-breed instead of a human. Everyone knows that even a half-breed is better than a human. Other than humans of course. How could they do that to him? He'd just have to make sure that monk knew that it was HIS female. There was no way that monk would win her back.

Sango had freed herself of his arms. She looked as though she was going to faint. He really didn't like that look at all. Didn't suit her at all. "I'm going to... going to get some water..." She said staring into space as she walked out.

It was amazing she could walk. "So I'm guessing I should take that for a yes." Miroku said noticing the possessive look in Kouga's eyes. "A yes to what?" Kouga questioned. Not like he remembered something that happened only a few minutes ago.

"That you have fallen in love with Sango." Miroku said a glint in his eye. "Damn right. And she's MINE monk." He added with venom in his voice. Miroku let out a smile laugh. Like he would let Sango go with out a fight? Kouga must have hit his head during the fight.

Miroku had never had a rival before. It was rather awkward. He was used to Sango being his and his alone. No body else ever tried to steal her before. That's when a thought hit him. What if Sango was only the rebound? What if he was so broken after Kagome dumped him in the dirt for Inu-yasha he moved onto Sango.

Miroku started talking himself into believing that. It didn't take more then thirty seconds. "So your just using Sango because Kagome didn't return you love... she's just your rebound." He said darkly to Kouga. This was war. _"_What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Kouga yelled. Now he was pissed.

"You only want Sango because Kagome didn't want you. Sango must have been easy pray since she had just left me so you must have been her rebound." Miroku said putting the pieces together in his mind.

Kouga could feel his anger rising. "Rot in hell monk!!!" How dare he try to make it seem like Kouga didn't care about Sango. He was going to hurt Miroku so bad that Inu-yasha would have trouble finding out who the body was.

Sango walked back in just at that moment. The sinister look on Miroku's face disappeared replaced by a friendly smile. "Hello Sango. I hope your feeling better." She smiled back unknowing of Miroku's fake smile. "I feel much better. Thanks Miroku." She said to him. This was so fake it almost made Kouga throw up. Not a nice feeling mind you.

Sango looked at Kouga who had a look of distaste on his face. She didn't know what to do. She still had deep feelings for Kouga, but the love of her life was here. She loved Miroku with all her heart and soul. Or so she thought.

Miroku was a womanizer like everyone said but he was also one of the most kind people you could meet. He was almost like an older brother to her. Other then the fact that they were planning on being married. Kouga never mentioned anything about a marriage or a mating or something like that.

She felt herself hug Miroku. She loved him so much. Then she turned and looked at Kouga. Kouga's eyes had gone big at the fact she hugged Miroku. It made her sad in its own little way. She loved him too... but... she could only ever have one.

It hurt her heart to look at them both. So alike but so different. What was she going to do?

_(It's not that hard...) what? Yes it is! (No isn't! Miroku has never tried to be there for you. Your thoughts earlier were right! He is more of a big brother! Not a lover.) That's a lie! I love him with all my hear(STOP!!! If you think about it the only time he makes time for you is on his watch! He never holds you when you need to be held! He tells you he loves you when you need to be told her loves you! Has he ever told you he loved you?)_

_No... (That right there should tell ya something!!) But... (Kouga would do anything for you!!) How do I know that? (Well you don't but you know that Miroku will never be with you like Kouga can!) What do you mean? (Kouga will take care of you always! He'll always be with you and only you! Must I go on?) _

_No I guess not... but still I've been with Miroku so long. (That was in a brother sister fashion now wasn't it?) I guess so... (Kouga's the only one for you!) Your right! Miroku has a million other women he could be with! (That's the spirit! Now tell Kouga you love him and tell Miroku to get lost!) Not so easy..._

Sango had dazed off for a while. She had been leaning against a wall of the cave. Miroku was looking at her for the longest time. Then he noticed she was asleep. "I'm going for a walk." He announced to the now empty cave. Kouga had gone off some where, obviously mad about Sango hugging him.

Miroku had a feeling she'd be back in his arms by the end of the day. Miroku walked out of the cave staff in hand. He needed a little fresh air. The wind was blowing slightly as he walked out in to the sun light. It seemed like only yesterday he set off to find Sango.

He didn't know what he was so worried for. Sango would always come back to him. She didn't have anyone else. Not that he knew of anyway.

Kouga was lying on a rock on the mountain side. He was way higher up then the cave Sango rested in so he couldn't even see the monk. His arms propped his head up. He was looking at the cloud filled sky. He couldn't see the sun from the side of the mountain he rested on.

He thought about Sango's actions earlier that day. Did she really love Miroku? Maybe she really wasn't over him. Was she really just his rebound? It felt like so much more to him. Did she feel the same way? Maybe he was just HER rebound.

Love made life so complicated. Then again it might not have even been love he was feeling. It made his heart sink to think she would be with anyone but him. In a matter of fact it made him mad. Though it really shouldn't... since he loved her shouldn't he want the best for her?

_Hey Stupid are you there? (NO) But I need your help! (I said I wouldn't help you cause you were being so rude to me you meany!) I'm sorry! Now will you help me or what? (Sure I guess... what's the problem?) I think Sango's gonna go back to Miroku. _

_(Well it's her choice and stuff...) What the fuck?!? That isn't helping!! (Hey ya know what?) What (If Sango really loves you she'll dump Miroku in the dirt... if not then you should let her be happy. Even if you're not.) yeah... I guess... (See how smart I am?) You can stop talking to me again! (Fine...Fine you big 'ol meany!!)_

Kouga glared at the sky. That didn't make him feel any better at all. God, he hated that stupid part of his mind. He jumped up. He had to admit... the stupid thing was right. He should let Sango decide. He just had to convince her she was the right choice!

Kouga raced back down the mountain side. It was time to talk to Sango. It was time to find out... did she love him or the monk?

Miroku continued on his walk. He was in the forest and began walking back. He saw a tornadoe of dust go down the side of the mountain. Looked like Kouga was about to get his heart broken into a million pieces.

Miroku continued walking back... it was time to bring Sango home.

Sango had just woke up. She didn't even know she had fallen asleep... she knew what she had to do... she had to send Miroku home... alone. Just at that moment Kouga walked in. Or more like ran in.

"Kouga..." She said quietly. She knew right when she saw his face that he was the only one for her. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. Kouga stood there stunned for a couple of minutes. He didn't think that that would happen. He returned her embrace. He wasn't sure if this would be his last hug from Sango ever.

She was first to pull back. Kouga took this as a bad sign. She smiled at him. She loved him with her heart and soul. It was time for her to say it too. "Kouga I..." Kouga winced as she began like that. He thought it was a 'I hope we can still be friends' thing.

"... I love you." She said to him in a quiet voice no human ear would be able to hear. Kouga gaped as he heard that. _She... She loves me! _He thought to himself as a grin hit his face. He pulled her into a huge hug. He felt he tense up and then return his embrace.

Kouga pulled back and kissed her. He loved her so much, not a word could describe his feelings at that moment. But for everything wonderful, such as this, a little problem is always going to accrue. Miroku walked in, in the middle of Sango and Kouga's kiss.

Miroku gaped at them. _But... Sango's mine... (That's not true.) Who are you? (I'm... errr... Mendy... yeah Mendy.) Nice to meet you. (same to you) why are you here? (I'm here to tell you to let Sango move on without you.) _

_Why should I do that? (Because she loves Kouga and you're a womanizer.) Okay... not really what I had in mind. (Why don't you go and marry Cindy.) Who? (The youngest daughter.) Good idea... (I know! So anyway I'll be here if ya need me!) That's good to know... I think... _

Miroku then smiled. It was a good idea. Sango and Kouga broke their embrace. Sango turned to see him. She noticed his smile and smiled back. "Bye." She said as she hugged him. "Bye." It was true. Now that they looked at it, it felt more like hugging a brother or sister.

Miroku left the cave in a matter of moments. A sadness came over Sango's face. She would always miss Miroku in a way that she could miss no one else, save Kouga. Kouga noticed this and pulled her into a huge embrace. His arms around her waist from behind. Sango was silently shocked at what had happened.

She cuddled her head into his chest. And she knew she had made the right decision. Kouga had her heart now and forever.

3 days later

Miroku was back in the house of the old women. "How wonderful! You did return for my Grand daughter." Miroku smiled at the women. What did you really think he was going back to the village? Not with out a wife anyway. "What's her name by the way..." Miroku mumbled. He maybe sorta kinda forgot to ask his bride-to-be what her name was.

"Her name is Yume." The women told him. 'He must have forgotten when slaying demons!' The women thought to herself. How proud she was to have a monk for a son in law!

Miroku smiled as he felt himself get pulled into a room. "Why don't we start the wedding?" The old women asked. She wanted her Grand daughters married off as soon as possible. Miroku had a huge grin on his fast. 'They should make businesses that have weddings on short notice.' Miroku thought to himself.

He smiled thinking of the dozens of women he could marry. He was changed with in a moment. His bride came out wearing the most beautiful kimono in all the seven seas! The ceremony didn't take long.

Miroku and Yume were married by the end of the day. They decided to take a carriage back to the village. Yume had always wanted to live in a village with people and Miroku didn't really want to leave the village.

Miroku smiled to himself as they reached the village only hours later. It went so much faster when you didn't have to walk and there was a pretty girl beside you. As the carriage rolled to a stop, Yume and Miroku got off.

Taking everything Yume 'had to have' they went to the hut once shared with Sango. Yume was to dense to notice the glares of all the women around there. Miroku smiled again. 'Thank goodness, I'm a married man.' He thought to himself.

Yume and Miroku walked into the small hut. This would be a long happy life. Or so they both hoped.

Three years later

A small boy ran about a village screaming about his need for a new toy. "Why is it that our son always whines?" Miroku asked as he came up beside his wife. "He must take after you." She told him with a smile. Yume had been the perfect thing for him. He stopped his womanizing very soon after their marriage. Okay maybe a month or 5 but it didn't really matter any way.

Today was a special day indeed. Today some of Miroku's dear friends were visiting. Well at least dear friend. Him and her husband always had a sort of rift between them. That's when they heard a scream and then a boy run up to them. He quivered as he hid behind his mothers leg. "What in the world are you doing?" Yume asked him.

"Kage attacked me!" He yelled in a frightened voice. "I did not!" yelled a girls voice as she ran over to him. "It's not my fault you're a fussy little baby Rue!" She yelled at him meanly. She creaked her knuckles, her claws extending a little. "Do ya wanna fight me you sissy?" She asked him, her voice sounding more like a hiss.

"Leave him alone!" Ordered a stern voice. Sango had come to stop her daughter from attacking the poor human. Miroku stared at Sango. "Sango... it seems to me your losing your wonderful body!" Miroku explained in a joking tone. Sango laughed. She was pregnant with her third child in just as many years.

Kouga appeared beside her in a flash. He held a little half wolf half human on his shoulders. The child could only be 1 or 2. Though it looked a bit older. Sango smiled at her mate. Miroku longed for her to smile at him like that for only a moment. That moment passed quickly and he remembered his own family.

Meanwhile in a tree above the rest sat a solitary form. Well at two solitary forms. There was a four year old beside his father high in the tree. "Never thought this would happen." Grumbled Inu-yasha. "What are yo talking bout daddy?" Questioned the cutest little boy ever. "Nothing nothing..." He said to the child. That's when he heard the faint voice of Kagome calling for him and his son.

"Come on... let's go." Inu-yasha said standing up. "Daddy could I..." the little boy said to his dad holding his arms up to his back. "Fine fine..." Inu-yasha gruffed taking his son on his back just like he used to carry Kagome.

"YIPEE!!" Inu-yasha let a smile touch his lips. He was happy he had helped the wolf so many years back. Look at them now, happy. For once. You never would have thought that. Especially after Naraku. At least that's what Inu-yasha thought.

ï¥ïï

END

I hope you liked this story!! I hope you liked the ending of this story. I think I'm gonna cry!! My first fanfic every completed. Sweatdrops And I wonder why my editor gets mad if I stop a story... Oh well! Anyway I really hope you loved this story as much as I loved writing it.

I know I shouldn't but... If anyone knows about Fruits Basket I would love it if you could read my story! It's called... 'Not as Simple as it Seems.' Please try reading it. begs Oh and review! I never did a disclaimer through this whole thing... My editor is supposed to remind me! Shame on you Mo-chan I better sick the lawyers on you!

Any who I don't Inu-yasha cries I don't own Sesshomaru cries a river... no really! I don't own Kagome YES!! Jumps up and down in joy I tried to get my parents to buy Sesshy for me... but for some odd reason they wouldn't sell him...

I know I've written a lot here but hey you love me anyway! (Not really but that's okay!) Next is the FINAL SCORINGS for the 'Who's the Hottest from the Following' I'm amazed no one ever told me to add spike from Cowboy Bebop!

Hiei 2

Jin

Koga 9

Inu-yasha 2

Kurama 1

Sesshomaru 8

Hiten

Trunks 1

Ginta 1

Miroku 1

So first place is Kouga with 9 votes, in second is Sesshomaru with 8 votes, third is Hiei and Inu-yasha tied with 2 votes. Forth place is Trunks, Kurama, Ginta, and Miroku with 1 vote a piece. And last but not least in last place is Hiten and Jin with no votes, but you have to admit... they're either pretty darn hot or cute.

And finally I have thank-you's for each and every wonderful person who reviewed to me.

Bonita- I'm glad you liked it. How was this chapter? I hope you liked it.

Sango's Counterpart- Thank you soooo much. I know Miroku wouldn't be like that but it did fit the story. I loved your reviews! They helped keep me going.

Marin M- I'm sorry it took so long. It's just my evil editor took for ever to correct my spelling. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Fonerisa- Sorry he seems like a jerk it just fit the story. And I never really thought about Miroku. I'm more into demons. Plus I did say that if you thought anyone else should be added just tell me in a review. See I put him on the list after you suggested that. And I know Miroku wouldn't be like that, he's really sweet if you ask me. But that's how he is in this story.

Shinna- Yeah... I hope she made the right choice too.

ChibiKirara- Yeah, it was a hard choice. Most people voted on Kirara though. I'm glad you liked it.

LiveLoveLaugh- Well then I hope you liked the ending. And I would have to agree with you! Kouga does have great legs... drools

Purplepeopleeater- Yeah I think she did make the right choice! And his voice does get annoying...

Ahanchan- Lot's of people voted Kouga... I hope Chapter 6 was worth the wait.

DemonFireGirlHotaru- I agree with you 100

kouga's sango- lol!! I love your name!

Kikyou-sama- I'm glad you liked it so much!

GintaLover4Life- Thanx! I'll be sure to add him to the list.

Just an interested Reader- Yeah I think I'll try to write another Sango/Kouga. But it'll be longer this time.

Jarr Jar- Of course!

Sticklady- I agree with you! I hope this was fast enough for you!

That's everyone! Well again I hope you liked the story and such. I'm planning on coming out with another Kouga/Sango. Any ideas? Feel free to send me ideas for it. It should come up in a week or two if I finish in time. It'll be longer for sure. And they'll be slower to fall in love.

In who was cuter Kirara beat Shippo hands down. No offence to Shippo luvers.

Good bye for now! I hope you'll read another one of my fanfics!

Reioko


	7. Author Note

**Very Important!**

**Hey everyone! Well many people have told me to continue this story. You know make a sequel. Well I thought you all might have something to say about it. Feel free to send me a review and say, No Sequel! Or Hurry with that Sequel already! Whatever you think is fine. Oh… and ideas are highly appreciated. (You know like what I should write about…) **

**Any who… Peace out!**

**Reioko **


End file.
